Redemption for the Supreme
by partyperson25
Summary: Fiona Goode never wanted to turn out as an irresponsible, absent supreme. It's her one last chance to live up to a supreme's name and give her daughter what she'd never be able to have.


Chapter one: Everlasting Bond

There was no doubt about the current supreme being a shitty one. Hell, even Fiona couldn't deny that. It was her own damn fault and everyone knew that; her decision was a matter of choice. She couldn't help the fact that her days of being the supreme were numbered. All the power and fortune that came with being the supreme,not to mention responsibility, which Fiona often avoided; was about to be handed over to some "sloppy witch bitch" in a matter of months. Honestly, Fiona wasn't going to let herself be remembered as the worst supreme in history,since the Salem witch trials. She needed to be someone remarkable, someone who would be remembered sacrificing all she had to give, not only to this Coven, but to her daughter, whom she treated ever so poorly.

Heels echoing through the white halls of Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional young ladies, was no doubt a recent and unfamiliar sound coming from none but the supreme, Fiona Goode. The clicking stopped at Cordelia's bedroom door.

"Delia." Fiona knocked. "Can I come in we need to talk." Cordelia abruptly opened her room door and studied her mother for a moment; taking in everything she could after regaining her sight.

"Come in." Cordelia gestured for her mother to come in the room. "Well this must be important seeing that we don't do very much, mother-daughter bonding sessions." She mocked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know I haven't really been the best mother to you, and I haven't really made up for it coming back here." Fiona took a short pause before she continued. "I don't want you to remember me as the cold-hearted bitch her gave birth to you and a few years later dropped you on the doorstep of an academy. I want to make up for that." Cordelia turned away biting her lip. The topic of mother-daughter, was a really sensitive area for both of them to explore. It was rarely brought up in anything they ever talked about, although it was always a lingering subject.

"Why now?" Cordelia gave a certain harshness in her voice when she spoke to her mother.

"I just told you Delia. I can't bear to be remembered as such a horrible mother or supreme that my name can not be spoken of without the words bitch, irresponsible or any other negative connotations towards me?! I'm trying to make up for this here."

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that? You're already dying."

"I'm trying here Cordelia, won't you please just hear me out?"

"Fine. What is it you want to discuss?"

"I-I know you're not able to bear children." For Cordelia, it was an almost impossible subject especially to discuss with her mother. But to have Fiona bring it up was extremely unheard of. "I don't think adoption is the right choice for you,but um." Fiona took her daughter's hand and blew out hard. "You know that witches don't go through the normal female process when it comes to ending their child-bearing years, that explains why there were so many more witches back in those days."

"I knew that mother. Just get to the point."

Fiona hesitated for a moment and looked up to her daughter. "What if I was your surrogate?" There was a glimpse of sadness in Cordelia's eyes. "What's wrong? I'm not the first mother to do this for her daughter." Cordelia stood up from her bed.

"No it's not that. I really do appreciate the gesture but, a child of my own genes, isn't happening for me. Even with a surrogate."

"I don't understand."

"Mother, my eggs aren't viable to create an embryo."

"Oh Delia. I, I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't."

If Fiona wasn't able to carry her daughter's child, she would find another way for her to have a child. "Cordelia, you can still have a child and not necessarily one without your own genes."

"What do you mean?"

"I could have a baby? Just find a good donor." Fiona smirked at her daughter.

"You're joking, right?" Cordelia couldn't help but smile.

"Delia, I know this baby may not be a child from your own womb, but you'll raise them and take care of them; while I'm gone." Fiona looked up from where she was staring down. Essentially, Fiona was asking her daughter to raise her child; Cordelia's sibling.

"Disappearing from another one of your children's lives are you?"

"I may not have cancer but one of these girls is going to suck the life right out of me soon enough. We-I- need to teach these girls something before they run the damn academy into the ground."

"And you think giving me a child is going to make up for you not fulfilling your responsibilities as a supreme? And what made you think that I ruled out adoption?" Cordelia was so damn sick and tired of her mother's pathetic excuses.

"Because I know you. You wouldn't feel close to a child, that you know came from a set of parents who were in too deep to raise their own damn child. This isn't going to be easy for anyone involved, especially not me." Cordelia hated the fact that, despite her mother's absence, Fiona saw right through her. "Cordelia, this child will be coming from me, your mother. Not some kind stranger or incompetent parents, not that I'm one to talk." Both Fiona and her daughter laughed. Fiona grabbed her daughter's hands. "But, I'm as close as it comes to getting a child of your own."

Cordelia, teary eyed and hesitantly agreed. "Okay."

"You'll do it?"

"As long as you're willing to do it?" Cordelia and Fiona embraced, waiting for what their decision would bring in the long haul.

* * *

**Special Thanks to Lisa for teaching me the art of titling your chapters and revising my first American Horror Story fic. Please review, suggest, comment and read. Hey, its my first AHS fic give me critque!**


End file.
